Objectif: Jeff Hardy!
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* Quand deux imbéciles en veulent un autre, ça donne ça! HBK/Y2J/Jeff, gros délire, dédiée à HBKloverHBK définitivement un one-shot
1. L'hôtel

**Titre: Objectif: Jeff Hardy!**

**Pairing: HBK/Y2J/Jeff (dédi à HBKloverHBK)**

**Raiting: M**

**Disclaimer: ils appartiennent pas à moi! Et oui, je sais que ça vous attriste mais bon... J'y survi, je suis sûre que vous le pouvez aussi :p!**

* * *

**Objectif: Jeff Hardy!**

***'***

"_ Alors mon Chrissounet, tu as tout bien compris?

_ Euuuh naaan pas vraiment..."

Michael Hickenbottom regarda son amant d'un air exaspéré. Il lui répétait la même chose depuis une heure et cet imbécile arrivait toujours pas à imprimer ce qu'il lui disait.

"_ Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un abruti pareil, chuchota-t-il.

_ Quoiii?

_ Nan rien mon chéri. Donc je disais: notre objectif c'est d'avoir Jeff. Jusque là tu suis?"

Chris Irvine hocha positivement la tête et attendait la suite des instructions. Depuis bientôt une heure, son petit ami lui racontait un charabia incompréhensible et il se demanda s'il allait arriver à être cohérent un jour.

"_ Bien, continua Shawn, donc je te rappelle où on est: dans un hôtel.

_ Merci, j'crois que j'ai un minimum de cerveau quand même!

_ Mais oui, mon coeur, mais oui. Donc je disais, nous sommes dans un hôtel mais plus précisément devant la porte de...?

_ Jeff Hardy!"

Le Heartbreack Kid souria tendrement à son petit ami. Finalement, il n'était pas si bête que ça...

"_ Mon amour, je suis fier de toi, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Et notre objectif principal est de...?

_ Le mettre dans notre lit!

_ Oui mon Chrischouchou, tu vois que tu avais tout compris!"

Y2J ouffrit un sourire éclatant, comme il savait si bien les faire, à son amant qui s'était de nouveau penché vers lui pour lui donner un baiser rapide et chaste.

Il garda son air niais pendant quelques secondes avant de poser une question qui le travaillait.

"_ Shawnichou, c'est bien beau comme programme mais... Comment on va s'y prendre?"

Shawn le regarda avec gravité. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas la moindre idée.

"_ Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas poussé ma réflexion jusque là. Que dirais-tu de l'attacher au lit avec des menottes? Et ensuite on le torture... Dans un sens strictement sexuel, mon chéri", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air choquer de son amant au mot "torture".

Chris émit un petit soupir de soulagement et son sourire s'aggrandit encore plus.

Tortures sexuelles? Huuuum. Rien que d'y penser, une partie de son anatomie commença à se réveiller.

"_ Chrisounnet, coit un peu patient, veux-tu? Dès qu'il sort de sa chambre, on le choppe et on fait ce qu'on a dit ok?

_ Je manquerai ça pour rien au monde, héhé..."

Les deux hommes étaient fiers de leur intelligence surnaturelle et restèrent tout sourire devant la porte.

15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours à attendre.

"_ Il s'est perdu dans sa chambre ou quoi? grogna Chris.

_ J'en ai bien peur... Bon on fait quoi en l'attendant?"

Regardant de droite à gauche pour s'assurer que le couloir était désert, Y2J s'approcha langoureusement du Heartbreack Kid, un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres.

"_ J'ai bien une petite idée... On est seul, personne ne vient et..., il se colla totalement à Shawn, massant langoureusement son sexe qui commençait déjà à se réveiller. Enfin je vais plutôt te montrer..."

Il fit descendre le pantalon du Heartbreack kid et en fit autant avec son boxer. Chris s'agenouilla et passa lententement sa langue sur le sexe gonflé de désir de son petit ami.

"_ Oooh... Merde Chris... Ouiii...", l'encourageait Shawn dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Christopher Irvine continua son traitement en prenant le membre de son amant dans sa bouche. Le cris d'extase qui l'accompagna, l'encouragea à continuer, le suçant plus fort.

Tout était parfait, dans un moment parfait.

HBK criait presque, tellement son amant lui faisait du bien.

Tout aurait pu continuer à être aussi parfait si la porte de la chambre de Jeff hardy ne s'était pas ouverte brusquement avec une force inouïe qui assoma Shawn qui cogna sa tête contre celle de son petit ami, le mettant KO lui aussi.

"_ Merde! fut la seule chose que le Rainbow-Haired Warrior trouva à dire en voyant le désastreux désastre qu'il avait provoqué. Euh... Les gars vous êtes vivants?"

Pour vérifier, Jeff donna de petits coups de pieds dans les corps de ses deux amis. ne voyant aucune réaction, le jeune homme soupira, blasé.

"_ Bon ben on dirait bien... Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ces deux là, moi? Huuum mais c'est que pour ton âge, t'es bien foutu Shawn, admira Jeff en s'apercevant que le pantalon de son idole était à moitié descendu sur ses fesses.

_ Jeeeeff? Qu'est ce tu fous, on t'attend depuis trois heures! cria Phillip Brooks de l'autre côté du couloir.

_ Ah mais attends...

_ Si tu ramène pas tes fesses tout de suite, je bouffe tous tes skittles, compris? Huuuum... C'est MA-GNI-FIQUE!

_ HE TOI! CONTINUE ET JE TE CASSE LA GUEULE! C'EST MES SKITTLES! cria Jeff en se ruant vers un CM Punk mort de rire, laissant sans état d'âme Chris et Shawn seul, avachie dans le couloir, sans une once de remord.

_"Ils se réveilleront bien un jour..."_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Pinaise, c'est sans doute l'histoire la plus folle que j'ai écrite depuis la Ted/Batista...**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça te plaît ma chérie HBKloverHBK! Moi j'me marrais toute seule en l'écrivant XD!**

**Une chtite review? Siou plaît T.T!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que cette fic reste un one-shot, il est très bien comme ça, et j'ai peur que faire une deuxième chapitre casserait tout ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu :D**

**Bisous**


End file.
